The present invention relates to aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), and more particularly to an attachment system and method for use with aerial vehicles.
While the use of UAVs continues to expand in size and scope, the potential functions that an UAV platform could perform in an industrial setting, for example, are underdeveloped. Industrial locations are usually large and contain a number of normally inaccessible spaces that cannot be reached without large expense, proper safety equipment, and extensive planning. Additionally, critical systems and structures are often a compact maze of pipes, beams, and wiring that might be operating in an environment unsuitable for direct human exposure.
However, there are limitations to the available power supply (e.g., a battery) on UAVs, which limits mission length when UAVs must hover to carry out mission objectives. Moreover, UAV operation in a hovering state can interfere with sensitive equipment carried by the UAV for mission objectives. Yet missions can involve a variety of terrain and require work to be performed in crowded areas, meaning that the UAV cannot simply land using conventional landing gear to perform operations at remote locations.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a UAV that is movable to remote locations, with on-board equipment and/or payloads, with an attachment system that allows for quick and easy perching (i.e., securing) of the UAV on a temporary basis at a remote site, to provide a stable and secure platform for desired operations at the remote site, while also allowing a reduction in power requirements over a mission envelope, particularly for battery-powered UAVs. In this way, a novel UAV attachment system according to the present invention can quickly and easily address the hazards and perform inspections and/or repairs at industrial facilities, for example, thereby decreasing downtime and easing logistical requirements. By reducing outages and downtime the system would have a great benefit to many industrial and public service entities.